Una foto en blanco y negro
by Vini Astrea
Summary: Una foto en blanco y negro será la pista para descubrir si el emperador Karl tiene algo que ver con la mafia y las apuestas?
1. Chapter 1

**UNA FOTO EN BLANCO Y NEGRO**

By Vini Astrea.

Nunca me hubiese imaginado que viajaría a Alemania para atender un caso especial. Afortunadamente no era nada grave, solo un pequeño robo a un banco, pero las pistas obtenidas indicaban ese lugar. 

Tenía junta con el fiscal a las 12 pm, en la oficina no me dijeron que el viaje de España a Alemania era un par de horas, solo porque fui nueva me "novatearon". Recuerdo que llegué a las 8 am al aeropuerto, entonces me enteré que ya estaba en Munich... maldije a mi primo. -maldito Ían...-

Bajaba del avión para transportarme en el bus de la pista, un rubio con unos lentes captó mi atención. Y eso solo porque me había golpeado sin querer. - discúlpame.- dijo él y me sonrió, también suelo ser risueña, así que le devolví la sonrisa.

Ambos llegábamos por la salida de "vuelos internacionales", al fondo ví a un tumulto de gente, reporteros, chicas gritando, en ese instante pensaba y volteaba para ver donde estaba el artista de cine o cantante o que pasaba...no vi a nadie, sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo, era de nuevo el rubio.  
- discúlpame nuevamente, pero necesito un favor tuyo.  
- sí, dime.- le dije yo mientras agarraba mi maleta.  
- no tengo ganas de ver a la prensa, me ayudarías a pasar desapercibido?.-

Prensa, osea, él era el famoso y yo ni enterada, lidya, en qué mundo vives, bueno, en Europa, con los euros, pero recién he egresado del instituto y yo ni enterada. - claro, dime el plan.- le dije

- bueno, para esto yo traigo una pañoleta y una gorra que me dio un buen amigo, me las pondré junto con mis gafas.- enseguida él lo hacía...realmente era muy malo disfrazándose. 

- pero, si sales así, llamarás más la atención.- le comenté mientras intentaba contener la risa. Solo le ví un desanimo -de verdad no me siento bien para atender a la prensa.- 

Entonces yo pensé - si quieres seguimos mi plan.- y le guiñé, medio atrevida me ví, pero pues nimodo.

Me dirigí al primer guardia que ví, cielos, mi alemán no era tan bueno, pero creo que logró entenderme pues vino el comandante. Le manifesté mi plan y ellos al saber quien era, enseguida me dieron el auxilio... y quien demonios es, yo seguía sin saber.

Fue entonces que con un grupo de guardias salimos entre la prensa y abordamos los dos un lujoso auto que ya lo estaba esperando.  
- y dime, a donde vas?.- me pregunto cuando el coche ya avanzaba  
- pues, a las 12 tengo una cita de trabajo.- le conteste un poco apenada  
Él se me quedó viendo -y porque llegas tan temprano, dime de donde eres?.

_Solamente oír tu voz __  
__Ver tu foto en blanco y negro __  
__Recorrer esa ciudad __  
__Yo ya me muero de amor_

le conté de mi primo y su mala broma que me hizo, que venía de España y pues que iba a esperar toda la mañana en Munich.  
- ah, pues yo te hago compañía!.-  
no me esperaba esa respuesta, pero me hacía ilusión.  
- ya desayunaste?.- me preguntó cuando el auto llegaba a una lujosa mansión.  
- no, y siéndote sincera, me apetece comer algo.  
- pues qué suerte, bienvenida a mi mansión.

al descender del auto, me quedé impactada, vaya, sí que era famoso, un momento, y por qué no le he preguntado quien es?. -oye, yo soy lidya y tu?  
- Karl!.- me respondió y se sonrió

Karl, menuda respuesta... sigo en las mismas... no creo que sea de la mafia alemana, será algún actor alemán, el cine no es mi fuerte.

Pasamos a su casa, lo primero que ví fue una enorme escalera que subía al segundo piso, de madera lacada, a la derecha había una gran sala, a la izquierda un estudio.  
-ven, vayamos a la cocina, te prepararé algo pues a la cocinera le di vacaciones.

Si mi primo supiera de esto, me regañaría, Lidya, como puedes salir con un extraño,. pero mi sexto sentido me decía que todo estaba bien.

Caminamos un pasillo y llegamos a una gran cocina blanca. Empezó a preparar jugo de naranja, yo le ayude a partir un pan y demás.   
Platicamos de la cocina alemana y española, de nuestros gustos en la lectura, hobbies...hasta de perros.

_Ver la vida sin reloj __  
__Y contarte mis secretos __  
__No saber ya si besarte __  
__O esperar que salga solo_

Era un ambiente muy confortador, tranquilo, agradable... las horas se me hacían muy lentas, ese chico era encantador. De rato me preguntó de mi trabajo, él no debía saber lo que soy realmente y tuve que mentir, le dije que era Auditora Fiscal, madre mía si me pide que le haga alguna declaración, pensaba en ese rato, pero no fue así.  
Entonces me enteré que era futbolista. Me envolvió en sus relatos, experiencias. Hasta me nombró a jugadores japonés.   
- Waka que que?  
él se rió y yo apenada le dije q la "s" me costaba trabajo decir. "Trágame tierra"  
_  
__Y vivir así.. yo quiero vivir así __  
__Ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo ___

_Me desperté soñando __  
__Que estaba a tu lado __  
__Y me quedé pensando __  
__Qué tienen esas manos __  
__Sé que no es el momento __  
__Para que pase algo __  
__QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER __  
__Quiero volverte a ver __  
__Quiero volverte a ver_

Hasta hablamos de música, él me recitó algo en español "_Y me siento como un niño, Imaginándome contigo, Como si hubiéramos ganado __  
__Por habernos conocido"_  
Me puse coloradísima, él lo noto y dijo que si había dicho otra cosa que no era, que apenas andaba practicando el español - dije algo malo, alguna grosería, sé que conejo, paja y demás son otras cosas.- lo dijo tan inocentemente...   
Doblemente coloradísima me puse, luego solté la risa. Hace mucho no me divertía tanto. Seguimos platicando y él me continua diciendo que de Tsubasa...

_Esta sensación extraña __  
__Que hoy se adueña de mi cara __  
__Juega con esa sonrisa __  
__Dibujándola a sus anchas ___

_Y vivir así.. yo quiero vivir así __  
__Ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo_

Era tiempo, tenía que marcharme, me daba penita dejarle, había sido muy amable.  
- karl, tengo que ir al trabajo.  
-lo entiendo, te llevo.

Caminamos a la cochera y, cielos! tenía un coche deportivo muy bonito, convertible... en ese me llevó hasta el Banco.  
- te volveré a ver?.- me cuestionó  
No supe qué decirle, le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.  
- hasta pronto, Karl Hanz Schneider.

Le despedí y me metí al Banco, hice las investigaciones pertinentes, revise videos, seguridad, etc; todo eso me llevó dos horas, de alguna manera y en ratos pensaba en Karl, en su sonrisa, su mechón rubio. Pronto terminaría mi trabajo y regresaría a España, pero, mi vuelo sale hasta el día de mañana. Ese Ían me las pagará!.

Salí por fin del banco, vaya sorpresa que me lleve, ahí estaba él.   
- hola Lidya  
- pero.. no tienes cosas por hacer,.-le pregunté.  
-no, sigo de vacaciones, me acompañas a comer y luego te llevo a dar la vuelta, tu vuelo sale más tarde, no?  
- de hecho, sale mañana ( ¬¬).

Pasamos la tarde juntos, en ese inter Ían me llamó para ver como estaba, ENOJADISIMA, pero ya me las pagará.  
Sentía que cada momento lo quería más, la química estaba a todo lo que daba. Terminamos en su casa.  
- tinto?  
- eh?  
- si quieres vino tinto?  
- ah, por favor.

Me sirvió, uf, él vino alemán me pegó un poco, él puso música... ah, con que intenta seducirme eh? haber quien seduce a quien... terminamos en la cama.

_Me desperté soñando __  
__Que estaba a tu lado __  
__Y me quedé pensando __  
__Qué tienen esas manos __  
__Sé que no es el momento __  
__Para que pase algo __  
__Quiero volverte a ver ___

_Ni siquiera se si sientes tu los mismo_

-buenos días.- me dijo él. Abrí los ojos y vi el desayuno en la cama.  
Recordé y me vi ...supe que no había pasado nada, solo nos quedamos dormidos, por una parte, que alivio, por la otra, chin.  
- muchas gracias, desayuno y me voy al aeropuerto.  
- te llevo.-

llegamos al lugar y nos despedimos, fue tan tierno, ya tengo una razón más para regresar a Munich.

_Me desperté soñando __  
__Que estaba a tu lado __  
__Y me quedé pensando __  
__Qué tienen esas manos __  
__Sé que no es el momento __  
__Para que pase algo __  
__QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER __  
__Quiero volverte a ver __  
__Quiero volverte a ver_

Nota:

Una foto en blanco y negro, interpreta Canto del Loco.

Lidya personaje de Lidya.

Ían personaje de Vini

Y los de CT de Yoichi Takahashi.

Quizá sorpresivo el regreso, este ya lo había hecho pero no lo había publicado aquí. Ahora estoy entretenida con mi guitarra eléctrica y los fics los he dejado a un costado, pronto continuaré "Del sueño a la realidad" y demás.

Saludos a quien me lea.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Después de partir de Munich y despedirme de Karl, regresaba a España para seguir con las averiguaciones previas. Mi estado de ánimo estaba bien, de cierta manera el enojo se me había quitado ya que gracias a la novatada de Ían, pude conocer a ese futbolista. Aún no caía completamente en cuenta de quien era el sujeto, solo sabía que era futbolista y famoso.

El viaje duró poco, y como suponía, a mi llegada al aeropuerto no había quien me recibiera de la jefatura.

- como sospeché, ni siquiera Ían mandó a alguien por mi, que poca….pero me las pagará!.

Yo estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos de molestia, blasfemias y todo lo que puede existir contra mi primo, en casi todo el transcurso de la academia se la pasó molestándome, pero bueno, qué se le puede hacer, parece que no maduró a tiempo.

- hijo de la….

- Señorita Lidya?

No pude terminar de maldecir cuando un extraño chico se me acercó, lo mire primero a los ojos, eran lindos; luego le seguí la inspección de cabeza a pies. –El traje le sienta bien- pensé en ese momento, luego me di cuenta que él se había puesto colorado. – ok, ya no te miro-

- sí, soy Lidia y tu eres...creo que te he visto, eres acaso también de la academia de investigación?

- este, así es, aunque hace tiempo ya salí de ahí.

Así que hace tiempo ehh, eso me indicaba entonces que su edad era mayor a la mía, probablemente a la de Ían también, aparentaba tener ya experiencia en el campo de investigación, quizá era buen momento para estar con él y aprender más que con el tonto de mi primo, aunque si hiciese esto…que tal si me cambia de caso y ya no podré viajar a Alemania?. Seguí la conversación cuando él se me quedo viendo esperando alguna respuesta mía.

- ah, yo apenas salí, de hecho estoy con Ían Takahashi

- sí, lo sé, yo también, me acabo de incorporar a su mando.

Qué qué¡¡, y te sonríes? como si estar al mando de Takahashi fuese lo máximo, cómo es posible que un hombre de tu talla.. y vaya que talla, esté contento…que no pudiste estar en otro lado!.-

- ah sí, pues entonces estaremos juntos.- me hice la sorprendida y le añadí una de mis características sonrisas y él también me la respondió, ay, me fascinaron sus positos en las mejillas… Ya pues, menos sonrisas, intercambios de miradas, gestos y demás…vayamos a la acción, uy, creo que eran unas palabras algo comprometedoras, pero la intención no iba por ahí, yo ya había conocido a ese pedacito rubio de origen alemán.

- partimos?.- me preguntó amablemente mientras con su mano señalaba a la salida. Bueno, vayamos pues, espero que de perdido me lleve a desayunar que muero de hambre.

Él tomó mi maleta y ambos nos dirigimos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto, íbamos callados los dos, así q me puse a adivinar cuál era el coche que traía, un mustang, bmw, porche, coche compacto.

Menuda sorpresa que me lleve, era una motocicleta! Creo que él pudo notar cierta expresión en mi rostro pues había preguntado que si quería tomábamos un taxi y listo.

- no para nada, como crees, solo que no imaginaba que usaras una moto.- la verdad el acceder a que me llevara en esas dos llantas implicaba que me iba a despeinar, diablos, y yo que me peiné con mucho esfuerzo.

No sé como le hizo que guardó mi pequeña bolsa de equipaje, me dio un casco, se puso el suyo…ah que bien se le ve trepado, encendió la moto, jajaja, sentí cosquillas, lo bueno es que no demoró acelerando en neutral; salimos a gran velocidad…

Pero que buenos pectorales tiene este muchacho, él tiene la culpa, para qué acelera tanto, bien sabe que si acelera más provoca que me agarre más fuerte, mmm, ¿me estará leyendo el pensamiento?.

El gusto no duró tanto puesto que terminamos en un restaurante. – que bueno, la imaginación empezaba a volar y no es correcto que ya le sea infiel a Karl cuando aún no somos nada.

- te sucede algo?.- me preguntó risueñamente…ay esos positos…

- este, no; solo que tengo hambre.

- bien, Ían no está esperando dentro, vamos.

- ¿así que ese bicho ya está?

- ¿perdón?.-

Juutz, creo que no me vi nada bien al llamar a mi primo así enfrente de uno de sus subordinados, al final de cuentas era jefe. Lidya, cálmate, recuerda que conociste a Schneider gracias al estúpido de tu primo, bueno, al menos le ha valido que ya no le llame imbécil.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando mi super móvil dio timbrazos.

- Caramba, y éste código de donde es? .- me sorprendió tanto que me detuve. –Enseguida os alcanzo!.- le avisé

- Vale, te esperamos.

Le di contestar – aló?-. Wow! Era mi pequeño rubio, realmente no me esperaba su llamada

_Solamente oir tu voz __  
__Ver tu foto en blanco y negro __  
__Recorrer esa ciudad __  
__Yo ya me muero de amor_

- Hola lidya, solo hablaba para saludarte antes de entrar a mi entrenamiento.

- hombre, pues gracias!

- qué tal tu regreso?

- bastante bien, de hecho voy a desayunar con mi primo.

- ah, el bicho?.-

Oops, en qué momento le dije eso?

- eh, este.. sí, jeje..- Al fondo escuché a alguien llamarlo por su apellido.

- bueno linda, me tengo que ir, provechito.

Yo creo que los corazoncitos me brotaban por los ojos, pues después de entrar en el restaurante, me senté en la mesa equivocada, que pena, mi primo ya tiene pretexto para molestarme, rayos.

Toda apenada llegué hasta donde me esperaba Ían y… y cómo se llama él?.

- lidya, que tal Munich?.-

Acaso no puedes fingir tu sonrisa irónica! Estúpido!.- pensé molesta.

–Súper bien, ya tengo todo en el reporte.- uy, no me quedo atrás, bueno, tenía que fingir la sonrisa, aunque de ficción pasó a realidad cuando me acordé de Schneider.

- bien, desayunamos, nos vamos a la jefatura para analizar tu reporte…quizá tengas que regresar a Alemania.

Vaya, iba en serio pues hablaba con sus escasos sentidos, jeje, me alegré, regresaría a Alemania, haría mi trabajo, nadie me molestaría y…

No pude terminar con mis sueños guajiros cuando Ían me interrumpió.

- si vas, irá contigo él.

- hola, no me he presentado, soy Jerry Wakabayashi.

Un momento, ese apellido… Karl lo mencionó y yo no pude, Wakala que?.

- mucho gusto!.

Jerry Wakabayashi, un tipo bien vestido, de ojos cafés claros que a veces aparentaba un verde y cabello castaño liso, donde el flequillo caía a la altura de los ojos.

Ían no se vio tan lento y me explicó que la estancia en Munich se prolongaría y no permitiría que yo estuviese sola. Cabe reconocer que mi primo siempre se ha preocupado, creo que eso lo heredó de su mamá. Pero no es para tanto, ni que no supiera cuidarme... bueno, creo que se fundamenta en algunos descuidos de mi parte, pero son más aciertos que errores.

¿Y por qué me había puesto a Jerry, según él que era un gran amigo quien podría cuidarme y aparte sería mi compañero de investigación y aún más me recató qué él era una persona madura, o sea, qué insinuaba! Bueno, para qué me enojo ahora, Jerry era buena vista, aunque prefiero los de mi edad como Schneider, eso no dice que Jerry ya esté con años encima, no, tanto así no. Es dos años más grande y estuvo un tiempo inactivo por un accidente ocurrido en un coche, por eso prefería la motocicleta, aunque yo la veía y la veo más peligrosa.

Después de desayunar y estar al tanto, fuimos a la jefatura. Yo tramitaba un permiso especial para llevarme una portátil del trabajo mientras que Ían, Jerry y el gran jefe analizaban. De nuevo mi móvil sonó con un "bip", eso indicaba un mensaje escrito.

"_Ver la vida sin reloj, Y contarte mis secretos, No saber ya si besarte, O esperar que salga solo_ "

- a sí o más atrevido?

- Lidya, puede venir por favor?.- Era el gran jefe, guardé mi móvil y caminé hasta su oficina. Mi olfato detectó un agradable olor a perfume, de esos frescos que hacen que una mujer caiga, eh, este.. bueno, eso dicen. Me pusieron nuevamente al tanto, aún había que hacer investigaciones en Munich pues se esperaba que vendría otro robo; viajaría de nuevo y vería más tiempo a Karl, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que me estoy viendo bastante fácil… pero el amor a primera vista existe, cupido también, ¿a qué temer?

Mientras el jefe daba indicaciones, hipótesis y demás, yo me distraje con los dedos de Jerry pues jugaba a pasarse una moneda entre ellos, ahí en donde se unen, la moneda iba del índice al medio, anular, meñique; ida y venida. Se veía bien ahí sentado con su traje gris y la corbata negra, bien peinado, zapatos lustrados y el vestuario de mi primo... calladita me veo más bonita.

- tenemos los indicios de que un grupo de español-alemán han estado asaltando bancos para estar en las apuestas del bajo mundo de la liga alemana, y el líder es español, pero aún no tenemos la evidencia suficiente para identificar a los integrantes y meterlos presos. Lidya y Jerry, ese será su trabajo, reunir las pruebas suficientes, identificar a los presuntos, a la brevedad se les informará a la policía de allá para que en su momento puedan colaborar

Sí que todo eso sonaba interesante, infiltrarnos en…el fútbol? Vaya coincidencia, precisamente acababa de conocer a Schneider quien pienso que a su vez podría presentarme a algunos jugadores, ok, vamos a darle.

Se había terminado la reunión y me habían dado el día libre para preparar mis cosas y así partir de nuevo a Alemania pasado mañana, vería nuevamente a Karl, el chico que me había flechado.

_Y vivir así.. yo quiero vivir así __  
__Ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo ___

_Me desperté soñando __  
__Que estaba a tu lado __  
__Y me quedé pensando __  
__Qué tienen esas manos __  
__Sé que no es el momento __  
__Para que pase algo __  
__QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER __  
__Quiero volverte a ver __  
__Quiero volverte a ver_

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Pasó bastante rápido las horas y no tuve oportunidad de avisarle a Karl que regresaría, de cierta manera me agradaba la idea de darle una sorpresa, aunque no debía olvidar que a él le dije que trabajo en una cosa cuando en realidad no es esa...es lo mejor por ahora, que no sepa en qué movidas ando, temo por él.

El avión estaba a punto de llegar a Múnich, me había tocado el asiento de la ventanilla y desde allí miraba hacia el horizonte, el gran cielo azul con nubes blancas me hacían recordar

los ojos de Schneider, era realmente una inspiración aquella escena. Quise salir de ese sueño y me di vuelta hacia la realidad. Ahí estaba Jerry viendo unos expedientes a través de esas gafas...

- usas gafas?.- le pregunté sorprendida después de observarle y percatarme que también con gafas se veía atractivo.

- ehh, este.. sí. Es que los pupilentes (1) me estaban cansado y me los quite hace un momento cuando fui al baño.

Jerry era tan escurridizo o era yo que estaba distraída. Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo que yo ni me había percatado de que ya estábamos por aterrizar en Munich. Si no hubiese sido por la azafata que nos abrocháramos el cinturón yo seguiría en la luna, bueno, pensando en Karl. ¡Ay, es que solo recordarle ese día que le vi por primera vez, con un pantalón vaquero blanco, amoldado al cuerpo, haciendo que se le notaran aquellos músculos, muslo y gemelos bien formados, desde luego, tenía unas piernas muy masculinas, fuertes y poderosas, por no decir de la camiseta azul de manga corta que llevaba, que se ajustaba a sus pectorales y que hacía resaltar aquellos preciosos ojos... y el día que pase en su apartamento.

En esa ocasión habíamos bailado, me había tomado de la cintura, la parte baja de la espalda...vaya que tenía manos inquietas, no podía imaginar en ese instante que además de tener habilidad en las piernas, los tenía con las manos! Increíble! Debió de ser en algún momento de su vida un portero, pues según yo, ellos tienen mucha habilidad en las manos..., aunque espero que no solo en las manos. Ay no...que soso sería eso.

Una vez más hice la rutina de la vez pasada, aunque ahora iba acompañada, subimos al bus, pasamos por la aduana, y yo estaba atenta para ver si me lo encontraba de casualidad una vez más, eso podría ser fácil ya que solamente tenía que observar dónde había escándalo, gritos y un tumulto de gente; ahí había alguna celebridad.

- qué pasa Lidya, alguien acaso nos iba a esperar?.

- eh, este... no que yo sepa, por qué la pregunta?...- cielos, tan buscona aparento que Jerry me ha preguntado si estoy esperando ver a alguien, pues sí, me gustaría ver al rubio de Karl, aunque sea con ese espantoso atuendo de gafas y gorra, aunque me gustaría más verlo en un smoking negro con su respectivo moño y la banda azul en la cintura, zapatos bien brillosos... pero pensándolo bien me gustaría verlo...

- bueno, andando, tenemos cosas por hacer.-

Ay no, por qué me bajas de mi sueño tan abruptamente, ya me estaba montando toda la escenita a la luz de las velas – ok, voy por mi maleta y listo.

- pero, si la tienes en tu mano.

Después de haber pasado semejante vergüenza con Jerry, abordamos un taxi que nos llevó directo al hotel en donde desempacamos, comimos algo, repasamos algunos datos para saber por dónde debíamos iniciar cuando de pronto me cuestionó si me gustaba el fútbol, fue un momento en donde abrí los ojos estupefactamente, la gota de sudor me resbalaba en la mente; la verdad era que no sabía nada de fútbol, apenas había conocido a un chico llamado Karl y que jugaba en Munich, que entrenaba y que había mencionado a un amigo suyo llamado Wakabayashi, (después de mucho tiempo pude pronunciarlo, también por eso a Jerry le seguí llamando Jerry ya que me acostumbré, jeje), tomé suficiente aire, me tranquilicé un poco y le respondí con la sinceridad que me caracterizaba. –no.

- bien, yo tampoco sé mucho así que iniciaremos algo así como...- me respondió de lo más tranquilamente y con esa sonrisa que se le formaban hoyuelos en la mejilla, algo que iniciaba a caracterizarle cuando de pronto mi móvil empezó a vibrar

-….un estudio de ese famoso deporte.-

Discretamente lo miré para ver de quien se trataba, de nuevo era Karl y ésta vez me llamaba desde su propio teléfono; una extraña sensación de entre nervios y emoción me invadió pero no le pude contestar.

Ese día nos habíamos enterados de los principales estadios que estaban en Hamburg, Berlin, Hannover, Gelsenkirchen, Dortmund, Köln, Leipzig, Frankfurt, Kaiserslautern, Nürnberg, Stuttgart, München. Así como los nombres de las posiciones enterándome que un portero es también Goalkeeper, Torhüter, Gardien de burt, Portiere, Doelman; en el Medio es Midfield, Mittelfeldspieler, Milieu, Centrocampista, Middenvelder; la defensa como Defender, Verteidiger, Défenseur, Difensore, Verdediger y Delantero, Forward, Stürmer, Attaquant, Attaccante, Aanvaller.

Recuerdo que en un breve descanso Jerry salió a caminar y yo también pero me fui al lado contrario, miré el reloj y era un horario en el cual probablemente podría encontrar a Karl libre, así que lo llamé, tuuuu, tuuuu, tuuuuu sonaba tres timbrazos y aún no había respuesta, decidí esperar un poco más hasta que escuché:

- bueno? – al fondo se escuchaban pequeños gritos y agua; estaban en las regaderas.

- ahh… interrumpo?.- el nerviosismo me invadió al pensar vagamente a Karl en la ducha, que se estaba secando aquel torso o el cabello

- no, me estoy secando...dame 10 minutos y te llamo, ok?

- espera... mejor ¿por qué no nos vemos mañana para desayunar?

- no me digas que estás aquí?

- SORPRESA!.

Curiosamente a ambos la felicidad nos abarcó, tanto él como yo nos queríamos volver a ver en cuanto antes pero solo teníamos que esperar unas horas para reencontrarnos. Era algo que nunca había sentido yo y supongo que él tampoco,

------------------------------------------------

(1)lo q se pone en los ojos para la vista a fin de evitar los anteojos.

Agradecimiento especial a mi neesan q me dio unos tips ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Qué nerviosa me puse en ese momento, sentía las mariposas revolotear por mi cuerpo, un ligero sudor en mis manos, la emoción me había llegado.

--   
- Ir a desayunar con Karl!?!?! aún no me la creo!!  
- qué no te crees Lidya?

Demonios, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?, sonrié Lidya, no te pongas nerviosa, serena morena, bueno, serena rubia, Jerry es amigo, no se tiene por qué enojar... pero... ¿y si se molesta? 

- este, no pues... .-  
- ¿¿por qué tan nerviosa??.- preguntaba él mientras me sonreía...ahh, esa sonrisa tan tierna que me llena de paz  
- bueno, es que quizá tenga una cita con Karl Hanz Shnneider .- demasiado tarde, se lo he dicho.

- genial!!! nos vendría bien que le hagas unas cuantas indagaciones, ¿para cuándo la tienes?  
- para mañana.- respondí con mi sonrisa también  
- mañanaa???  
- ¿algún problema?.- acaso dije algo malo   
- eh, no, sólo que tendremos que ponernos a trabajar de inmediato...

Un silencio y los ojos caídos le noté a Jerry - oye, si tenías algo pensado en hacer, yo me puedo encargar y en unas cuántas horas nos volvemos a juntar y revisamos, ¿te parece?  
- ¿¿en verdad harías eso?? - de nuevo ese brillo en su mirada, así está mejor   
- claro!!! confia en mí y anda, ve a hacer los pendientes que tenías, yo me comunico en cuanto tenga los reportes con las preguntas listas.  
- lidya, lidya!!! gracias, te abrazaría y daría un beso pero no, estamos en trabajo!!

Qué importa, qué importa, venga un besito y un abrazo!...Lidya! compórtate a la altura porfavor!!! no que muy enamorada de Karl y no sé que tanto?!?!...bueno, sí, pero mira este bombón que está frente a mis ojos!!... nada nada, absitencia total!!...uy, qué exigente!

- jajaja, no te apures, luego me das un abrazo y un beso, cuando hayamos terminado este caso, anda, ve con cuidado y conduce la moto con precaución.

---   
Me quedé sóla en ese momento, en un país donde apenas y sabía decir: guruten morgen.. o algo así, los idiomas no son mi punto fuerte. Decídi ir a la jefatura a recoger los reportes de los grupos varios de apuestas y sospechosos mafiosos, eran muchos y yo que no sabía mucho de fútbol. 

- claro!!! debo de llamar a Tsubasa!!, jajajaja Lidya!! que lista eres!! él podría aclararme algunas dudas, aunque... debo ser muy cuidadosa, mmm, nop, no es el momento.

(tiriruru tiriruru tiriruru rururuuuu)  
- mal momento para recibir llamada de Ían, ¿qué le pasa?... aló?!  
- Lidya, Jerry me ha informado la situación, ¿estás en la jefatura?  
- y ese milagro que no me dirás incompetente o algo así?   
- jajaja, tranquila, no digas sancedez  
- san que??  
- nada nada, ya te estoy mandando el último reporte de los espías en Franckfurt, leelo con calma, te servirá para elaborar preguntas y otras cosas. sale pues, cuidate y estamos al tanto.  
- vale, vale, bye.

- Lidya!!! tienes un fax!!  
- ya vooooyyy!!!!

Antes de ir por el fax, me senté frente al ordenador, el cual hasta ese momento me era familiar, aunque era una super computadora pues se conformaba con una pantalla de LCD, delgada y grande, el cpu de lo más moderno aunque preferí no moverle a botones extras mas sólo el que tenía el símbolo de encendido, el ratón super moderno pues no tenía cable y el teclado bastante cómodo, aunque algunas letras no estaban en español, aún así recordaba que no debía apretar unos botones que estaban bastante alejados de mi mano... así me evitaría que se me suspendiera, incluso se apagara.

- ah, vamos Lidya, tranquila, respira, exhala...nada de nervios, es una simple máquina, la máquina la hace el ser humano, eres más inteligente que la máquina... rayos... ¿¿¿cómo se enciende...??... ah aquí!!... respira, exhala... no tarda en aparecer algo en la pantalla... bien, todo va bien, ya apareció el logo que mi ordenador también tiene..bien vamos bien, nada de nervios, bien Lidya, todo va bien... ya apreció la ventana para accesar...ve-amo-s-in-gre-se-el-có-di-go-de-acc-e-so...wow!! creo que las clases de inglés me han sentado bien!!!... LISTO!!!! ya estoy dentro, ahora, busquemos algo de información en la super red...hay que documentarse lo mejor posible...bien, leamos esto:

_La palabra "mafia" se refiere a pandillas del crimen organizado. Esta palabra viene del italiano. Unos piensan que es un acrónimo de "Morte Alla Francia, Italia Anela" (Muerte a Francia, Italia Añora")_

- Acrónimo... me suena... ah, es una palabra que resulta de la unión de las letras iniciales de una o más palabras. Aunque resulta interesante eso que acotan de que es un apócope de la "MiA FamiglIA" pues estas pandillas son consideradas "familias"... pero recuerdo que leí el libro "el Padrino" de Mario Puzo dondo dice que la palabra "mafia" significaba en siciliano "lugar de refugio" en donde con el tiempo se convirtió en el nombre de una organización secreta creada para luchar contra los poderosos...

En ese momento estaba yo ahí, sentada, leyendo ese documento y tratando de atar los primeros cabos; lo estaba logrando, pues estaba sola en esa oficina de 3 por 3 con un techo alto, una ventana que daba hacia una calle no concurrida por automóviles y la puerta que daba al pasillo principal, continué leyuendo el documento y enterándome que Sicilia era una tierra que junto a sus habitantes había sido maltradada más que cualquier pueblo del mundo. Habían aprendido que la sociedad era su enemiga, y por eso cuando querían justicia por alguna ofensa o agravio acudían a la organización secreta, la mafia. Cuyo conpceptó despúes se convirtió en una apertura ilegal de los ricos que imponían sus tributos en los negocios sin importar si eran chicos o grandes.

- bien, creo que sacaré una impresión de estas organizaciones sicilianas

_CAPO: Jefe __  
__Capo di Tutti Capi- jefe de todos los jefes __  
__Sotto Capo- jefe menor __  
__Caporegime- jefe de regimiento __  
__Capodecine- jefe de 10 hombres __  
__Soldato- Soldado __  
__Picciotto- soldado menor __  
__Giovane D Honore- amigo de honor o asociado ___

_COSA Nostra- Nuestra cosa, otro nombre para sus negocios __  
__Omerta- ley del silencio __  
__Cupula- Reunión de diferentes familias __  
__Consigliere- Consejero __  
__Contabile- Tesorero __  
__Cosa Nuova- Cosa nueva, negocios limpios_

- Lidya!!! tienes fax!!!!  
- sí ya voy!!! .- ah, como aburren con que tengo fax, ya lo sé, no tienen que recordármelo, aparte tenía que leer esto, no me gusta interrumpir y dejar a medias mis lecturas, a ver, chico lindo...mi fax. - Ya vine por mi fax  
- helo aquí, es de Ían  
- gracias, me regreso a dónde estaba.- ese primo hace rato me colgó y ya me manda fax, pues ¿qué se cree? que me puede interrumpir a cada rato, veamos...

_"Lidya, te mando esta información por si acaso..."_

Continuará…


End file.
